Circular Friendship
by eleroo02
Summary: A look at the friendships of Psych, in a roundabout fashion. This is my first attempt at a Psych fanfic, so reviews are appreciated! Newest chapter: Vick and Henry
1. Shawn and Gus

"Shawn, how many times have I told you, you're hair looks fine!" Gus said, the exasperation clear to every other mall-rat in a twenty foot radius.

"Dude, it's got to look perfect." Shawn Spencer said in perfect seriousness, taking one last look at himself in the mirrored column. "I might run into Lucy."

"Lucy could care less, and if we are late to the movie, I'm never going to talk to you again," Gus responded, walking away.

"Gus," Shawn called, jogging to catch up to his best friend. "You're going the wrong way!"

Burton "Gus" Guster stopped at the entrance of the store at that nugget of information. "No, I'm not Shawn. The movie theater is at the other end of the mall. Which is where I am headed; are you coming or not?"

"But, Gussy, we're not going to that movie theatre," Shawn said inspecting his hand. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, you did not."

"Oh, well we're going to that brand new theater over on 2nd street."

"The one with twelve theaters?" Gus asked, his eyes lighting up.

"That's the one, buddy. And it's on me, tonight."

"You're paying?" Gus's eyes showed less excitement and more wariness at the news. "When is the last time you paid for anything?"

"Seventh grade," Shawn answered decisively. "I got the half Mint Chocolate Chip and half Chunky Monkey. You got the Vanilla with sprinkles."

"Right," Gus drawled out. "That was when you got me beat up by Johnny Gates. What trouble did you get me into now?"

"How could you think that of me? I was young and naïve then, but so much more mature now. It's your last night in town before heading off to college, leaving me forever; a lonely Maverick without his Goose."

"I'm Maverick," Gus interjected, one eyebrow raised.

"That's what I meant. A Laurel without his Hardy, a Charlie Brown without his Snoopy."

"You just called me a dog, Shawn." Gus said, starting to become less amused.

"Only the best dog ever," Shawn tried to placate. "So what do you say, the new theater?"

"What are we waiting around for?"

Gus and Shawn left the mall, Shawn grabbing the car keys from Gus' pocket and sliding into the driver's seat. "You're carriage awaits, milord" he exclaimed grandiosely, arms flung out.

Gus nodded in appreciation, getting into the car through the passenger door, nose stuck in the air. "Carry on, good sir," he said, getting into the game for at least a second, before falling back on old habits. "Just please don't wreck the car," he warned Shawn.

"Wouldn't dream of it," his best friend answered with a wide grin. The rest of the ride was marked by loud, out-of-tune singing from the childhood friends to Wham's latest album. Windows were rolled down, letting the cool Santa Barbara breeze waft through the car and allowing nearby cars and pedestrians to roll their eyes at the antics of the recent high school graduates. Gus couldn't believe he was leaving tomorrow to go to UCLA; while it wasn't far, he would miss his family and especially Shawn, the irresponsible rascal who Gus couldn't get rid of, and never wanted to.

Gus got lost in his memories, and it wasn't until the car was fully stopped that the young man realized where they were. "Um, Shawn, this isn't the new movie theater."

"I know," Shawn responded quietly, not looking over at Gus.

"Why are we at the elementary school?" Gus demanded, unsure of what to make of Shawn's sudden reticence.

"Remember when we first met, in kindergarten?" Shawn asked, eyes still firmly focused on his hands.

'Of course," Gus told him.

"Who would have thought we'd still be friends over ten years later," Shawn mused. "I couldn't ask for a better buddy."

"Shawn, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Shawn said nothing for a few moments, before finally meeting Gus' concerned gaze. "Do you have to leave for college?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you want to go to college?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you going to make new, super cool friends?"

"Probably," Gus said in a matter-of-fact tone. Shawn nodded in resignation, suddenly fascinated by the steering wheel.

"But no one like you," Gus continued. "You know you're my best friend, Shawn."

"Yeah, but you're going off to college. You'll be going to tons of parties, hanging with lots of cool frat boys, rocking your sweater vests. You'll forget all about me."

"Shawn, I'm sure none of those parties will be as exciting as you getting a stupid scheme in your head. How many of those frat boys will be able to talk me into stealing a sweet old woman's poodle and dying it's fur pink and shaving a heart into the poor pooch for a 'Valentine's Fools Day'."

"The one no one ever sees coming," Shawn said with a smile, lost in the memory. "So…friends forever and all that crap?"

"And all that crap," Gus agreed with a smile, holding out his hand. Shawn took the hand, shaking it a few times before the two embraced in an awkward hug for three seconds. Coughing, Shawn leaned out of the hug as Gus ran his hands through his newly grown fro, which his parents most definitely did not approve.

"So the movie theater?" Gus asked finally.

"Right, the movies," Shawn said. "Do you really want to go to a theater you've never been to before? The popcorn could be horrible for all we know. The Lycee down on Main is having a double feature of 'The Evil Dead' and 'The Evil Dead 2' if you want to check that out."

"The Lycee it is then. Remember that time when we skipped school and your dad…" Gus stopped right there, knowing Shawn's father to be a particularly sore subject at the moment. Sure enough, Shawn gripped the steering wheel tighter and acted as if Gus had never spoken.

"Maybe we can grab some Circus Peanuts on the way; sneak them in," Shawn mused out loud.

"You know I'm a sucker for Circus Peanuts," Gus agreed. "By the way, Shawn, have you decided what you're going to do?" Gus asked gingerly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, buddy? I have an interview with a dude ranch in Texas next week to be some sort of tour guide. I'm going to drive down there on the new bike Wednesday."

"A dude ranch, Shawn? Do you know anything about horses?" Gus asked incredulous, but not completely surprised by Shawn's choice in career. His friend had never been one for normality.

"Nope," Shawn responded cheerfully. "Ah, here's the Quick-E-Stop, they should have some Circus Peanuts. Do you want some Jolt too?"

"No, just the peanuts are fine," Gus said.

"Cool, do you happen to have any money on you?" Shawn asked as he got out of the car.

Rolling his eyes, Gus took a crisp ten dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Shawn. "So how are you going to convince them that you know anything about horses and cattle?" Gus asked, genuinely curious.

"You know me, I'll just wing it."

"It won't work," Gus said flatly.

"Just watch and see. I'll give you a call when I get the job," Shawn said with a shrug and a smirk.

"I bet you my 'St. Elmo's Fire' VHS that you won't get the job," Gus said holding out his hand once more.

"You're on, mon frere." Shawn said, shaking his hand firmly.

"I'll be expecting your call within the next two weeks," Gus told him. "I gave you my dorm number right?"

"I'll call," Shawn promised. "Are you sure you don't want some Jolt?"


	2. Gus and Juliet

A/N: Thank to you those of you who reviewed the first chapter, you helped me get this chapter out much quicker than I was anticipating.

The show doesn't really focus on Gus and Juliet as friends but I always thought they seemed pretty friendly and that they would get along really well. So here you go, reviews/constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Gus whistled as he stepped out of the Yaris and into the parking lot of Le Petit Chou, his favorite French restaurant in town. It was turning out to be a fine night; no case, no Shawn, and no hassle. It was such a special event, that Gus even debated pulling out his lavender scented foaming milk for a bath tonight.

But as Gus stepped into the restaurant, he was shocked to see a familiar face by the hostess' stand.

"Juliet?"

"Gus, how nice to see you," the junior detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department said with a genuine smile. "I didn't know you liked French food."

"It's my third favorite," Gus answered with a corresponding smile. "Right after Thai and Caribbean."

The hostess interrupted. "How many at your table miss?"

"One…hold on," Juliet said holding up a finger. "Gus, are you on a date or with someone tonight?"

"No, it's just me."

"Me too, would you like to join me for dinner?' Juliet offered. "It's not often I get to have a nice dinner out with a friend. We can catch up."

"A friend, huh? Dinner with you sounds lovely, Juliet." Gus agreed.

"Good," Juliet said beaming. "A table for two please," she told the waitress.

Picking up two menus, the waitress led Juliet and Gus to a small table near a window. Gus drew out Juliet's seat for her, and she took her seat gracefully.

"It's so rare to see a gentleman these days, Gus. Thank you."

"My mother would have my head if I didn't treat a lady with respect."

"She raised you well. How is she doing? Even when we had to arrest her she was very pleasant," Juliet said with a small wince over the memory.

"She's doing well. As for that Christmas, she's able to joke about it now. I take it as a good sign," Gus related. "This duck looks delicious, it's the chef's special tonight."

Juliet looked down at her own menu. "It does look amazing, but I'm going to have to go for the coq au vin. It's kind of become my routine now. I really should try something new, but it's just so good. It's as comforting as cornbread for me now."

"Jerk chicken," Gus interjected still looking at the menu.

"Excuse me?" Juliet asked, confused as to how jerk chicken might be on the menu.

Gus looked at her with his crooked smile. "Jerk chicken, it's my comfort food. Heck, it's my whole family's comfort food."

"Gotcha," Juliet said with a corresponding smile.

The waitress hurried over to take their orders and Juliet ordered her coq au vin as Gus decided finally on the duck special. There was a comfortable silence while the waitress readied their wine orders. When she arrived with Juliet's Merlot and Gus' Pinot Grigio, the two raised their glasses in a toast.

"So, do you miss Miami?" Gus asked after the two had savored their first sips.

"Sometimes," Juliet admitted. "But I like Santa Barbara, and there have definitely been some interesting cases."

Gus returned her grin. "This police business is certainly more exciting than the pharmaceutical sales business. Except for during route relocation; then, even the derby girls aren't as vicious as a sales rep."

Juliet laughed heartily at that. "Well, if you ever need the help with your fellow reps, let me know. I did learn a few dirty tricks from them."

"I'll put you on speed dial," Gus promised smoothly.

Juliet waved her hand as if to dismiss the notion. "You don't need me, Gus. You have your strengths. There are several cases where you really helped out. Heck, if you hadn't been brave enough to smother the guy during the fire the other week, he would have died. But now he's alive, and in jail for all the murders and damage. That wouldn't have happened without you, you know."

"Thank you, Juliet," Gus said softly, truly touched. Afraid she might see him blushing, Gus hurriedly changed the subject.

"Did you know Shawn almost got kicked out of his apartment, again?"

"Really, what happened?" Juliet asked as their food arrived.

"The landlord discovered the blind cockatoo Shawn recently adopted from the aviary, Mrs. Mugglesworth the Second. Apparently, he's been afraid of birds ever since he saw the Hitchcock movie."

Juliet laughed the same indulgent chuckle she always did when it came to the subject of Shawn. "What happened to Mrs. Mugglesworth…the Second?"

"She's at the office for the moment. Would the chief mind resigning a check for us? The one we have is now a little sullied."

"I'll see what I can do," Juliet promised. "Has he always been like this?"

"Since kindergarten," Gus confirmed. "He's been pulling me into scrapes and out of them, for forever."

"You've been friends for that long?" Juliet said, slightly surprised anyone could handle Shawn for that many years.

"Best friends," Gus answered with a broad grin. "Even if he did always cheat at Battleship."

"I loved that game!" Juliet exclaimed, abashed when she realized she had interrupted Gus. "Sorry."

Gus continued on as if she didn't apologize. "It's my third favorite. Right behind Twister and Scrabble of course."

"I was the Scrabble champion at the station back in Miami," Juliet shared.

"Really?" Gus asked, impressed. "I won a tournament back in college."

"It was a fundraiser," he added after a few moments silence.

Juliet smiled indulgently and the two whiled away their dinner with tips and Scrabble strategy, occasionally sharing a word that had won them massive amounts of points. Both were startled when the waitress brought the check, hinting that the restaurant was closing soon.

"I can't believe we closed down the restaurant!" Gus exclaimed.

"I know! Thanks for eating with me, Gus. This is the most fun I've had in awhile."

"Me too," Gus agreed. "Though I find it hard to believe that you don't have a busy social life."

"It's hard to find the time for any sort of revelry and relationship when you're a cop," Juliet shrugged.

"Just don't become Lassiter," Gus warned, only half joking.

"I'll try," Juliet responded, grinning to show she wasn't going to take offense. "What about you, Gus? I find it hard to believe a great guy like you isn't out with half the women of Santa Barbara nightly."

"Shawn takes up a lot of my time…and energy," Gus told her in way of explanation.

Juliet nodded in understanding and smiled at the waitress as she brought the two their change. "I've got the tip," she told Gus.

"Nonsense," he said. "You wouldn't let me pay for your dinner, let me at least pay the tip. It's the least I can do for such pleasant company."

"No way, Guster. Keep your money; treat yourself and Shawn to an ice cream cone."

Gus opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it when he saw the look on Juliet's face. "Thank you," he acquiesced.

The two walked out to the parking lot together and were just getting ready to head into their separate cars when Juliet spoke up. "We should do this again. That is, if you'd like to. Maybe we could grab some dinner or a movie…"

"Or maybe a game night?" Gus interjected.

"Or a game night," Juliet agreed.

"I'd like that," Gus said. "It'll have to be next month though; Shawn has this crazy idea of redecorating the Psych office. He already has the pineapple wallpaper picked out; naturally, I have to find something more tasteful. Hopefully, something that will hide bird poop."

Juliet laughed, "I'll have to get back to you about game night then. Next month starts a big case review overhaul. It'll probably be a lot of late nights."

"We'll figure something out," Gus said confidently.

"Sure," Juliet responded. "Until then, I'll see you around the office."

"See you at the office," Gus answered, waving as he headed towards his car. "Au revoir, Juliet."

"Goodnight, Gus."


	3. Juliet and Lassiter

A/N: Thank you to Lauren, EmeraldFire512, and Prone to Obsession for reviewing!

* * *

The Dive was exactly what it proclaimed to be; a seedy little bar off the beaten track. Carlton Lassiter had found it a good place to find informants, as well as a hell of a place to get drunk. The liquor was cheap, the beer even cheaper and the memories and stench both overwhelming. It had been here that the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department had met his wife exactly ten years ago. She had been out with friends, excited by a place so dangerous. He had been there, fresh from his promotion to junior detective, to talk to his first informant. Their eyes had met across the bar as the strains of ELO blasted out from the jukebox. It had been love at first sight for Carlton, but that love had faded fast for his now ex-wife and she had happily moved on, both emotionally and physically. Even Link, the informant, had stuck around longer than her.

Drowning in another shot of whiskey, Lassiter decided to call it a night as his vision swam. Opening his cell phone, the detective scrunched his eyes to find Jones and Sons Taxi Service in his contact list. Smiling in success, he hit the call button only to hear a woman answer the phone.

"Juliet here."

"Juuules?" Lassiter slurred.

"Carlton, is that you?" his partner asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," he ground out. "Just enjoying a relazing whis…whiskey. I thought you the taxi person."

"At least you were going to call a taxi," he heard her mutter. "Carlton, I'm almost done here at work, why don't I pick you up."

"Nah…I'm fine," he told her, swaying on the barstool. "You just keep working, I'll get home, just have to find the right button."

"Where are you, Carlton? I'm on my way now, I have never heard you this bad off before." Juliet said; worry starting to show in her voice.

Lassiter told her the name of the bar and something that vaguely resembled directions before hanging up. "Stan, my ride is a little late; one more whiskey for the road?"

Juliet arrived nearly twenty minutes later, entering the bar to find her mentor slumped against the jukebox humming along to "Evil Woman". Rolling her eyes, she walked across the nearly empty floor. "Carlton, let's get you home."

"Good idea, missy," she heard behind her. Turning, she saw a rotund, kindly looking man walking up.

"Name's Stan," he introduced himself. "Thought you might want some help getting him to the car. Sure is nice of you to pick him up. He's a regular here, but I've never seen him work himself into this bad of a state before."

"Thank you for the help, Stan. Come on, Carlton, time to go," she coaxed the tall man.

"Why, O'Hare, how nice to see you," he slurred out. "Would you like to dance? Though this song isn't really about someone as nice as you. It's more like Victoria. You really do have to toughen up though, one…"

"We're going, NOW," Juliet interrupted.

With Stan's assistance, the two managed to get the head detective into Juliet's car. "Here are his keys," Stan said handing them to the startled woman. "He always gives them to me at the start just in case," he explained.

"That does sound like Carlton," she responded with a smile. "Never one to break the law; thank god, in this case."

"Have a good night missy, and good luck with that one," Stan said, turning to walk back inside. "Something tells me he needs a friend tonight."

"If he'd ever let one of us become one," Juliet said to herself looking down at the sprawled man in her passenger seat.

The ride to Carlton's house was uneventful for the first ten minutes until the older man decided to sit upright and simply say, "I'm going to be sick."

With a groan, Juliet hurriedly pulled the car to the side of the road of the neighborhood they were passing through. Carlton opened the door and stumbled outside where he managed to make it to a nearby tree before losing the contents of his stomach.

"Come on, my house is closer," she sighed, helping him back into the car. "Besides, I don't think you should be left alone."

Carlton didn't respond but she still saw the slightly guilty look in his eyes, the look of one who knew they were being a burden and didn't like it one bit. Juliet opened her mouth to soften the unintended blow but didn't know what to say. So she turned on the radio and the rest of the ride was spent in silence from the two adults.

"Well, here we are," she said brightly as the car pulled into the driveway. "Mi casa es su casa, and all that."

"Don't," Lassiter said shortly, seemingly better after the pit stop.

Juliet just nodded hesitantly and opened the door. "The couch is this way. I hope you don't mind sleeping there, it's just that it's closer to the bathroom, and…"

"The couch is fine," Carlton responded. "Where is the bathroom?"

Juliet pointed it out to him, calling out as the door closed, "There's some extra toothbrushes and toothpaste in the top drawer." She heard a grunt in response, and biting her lip, she headed off to the closet to find some sheets and pillows for the couch. She made a quick detour on her way back to the living room to pick up a trash can to set nearby.

Within a matter of minutes, the couch was prepared and Lassiter was firmly ensconced under the sheets, looking almost like a sick child. "You don't mind if the TV is on, do you?" he asked refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Not at all," she responded with a bright smile. "Here's the remote," she said handing it to him. "I'll go get you a glass of water."

"Actually, do you have any Gatorade?" Lassiter asked.

"I think so, I'll bring that instead."

Carlton nodded and Juliet went into the kitchen to find the Gatorade. She came back with the Gatorade poured into a glass to find Carlton watching 'Abbott and Costello Meet the Keystone Kops'.

"I used to watch this with my grandfather," Juliet reminisced, sitting down on the other side of the couch, handing Carlton his drink.

"It's a classic," her partner agreed, taking the drink and gulping down half of it. "I used to watch this with my father; he was a big Abbott and Costello fan, as well as all the Keystone Kop movies."

"He was an officer as well, wasn't he?" Juliet asked.

"Yes," Carlton said. "As was his father, and so on. It wasn't exactly a choice as to what I was going to do for a career. And you?"

"How did I become a cop?" Juliet asked, surprised at his interest. "My grandfather was one, and I adored him, wanted to be just like him. Plus I always enjoyed doing detective work, not to mention catching the bad guy," she ended with a smile.

"No better feeling," Carlton agreed.

"You know, we don't have to work tomorrow. Do you mind if I keep you company and watch the movie?" she asked.

Carlton actually let loose a small smile. "If you insist."

The night continued with Carlton and Juliet running a small commentary on the movie, with more than one mention of a certain psychic running around like a Kop in the Santa Barbara Police Department. Juliet actually squealed when her favorite Charlie Chaplin movie came on next, and she persuaded Carlton to stay up and watch it with her; her tiredness fading when she heard his hearty chuckles.

Sunrise found them still on the couch, Juliet asleep in a sitting position with Lassiter's legs sprawled across her lap and snores emanating from the pillow in which his face was buried under. His cell phone rang, blasting the theme from 'Cops' and jolting both police officers awake. After a few minutes of fumbling and a groan at the noise, Carlton managed to open and answer the phone.

"Carlton here." He listened for a few moments, fingers massaging his eyes as he nodded to what the other person was saying. "I'll let her know, Chief. We'll be in shortly."

Hanging up the phone, he turned to the curious woman beside him. "That was the boss. They just captured Javier Garcia, and she knows it's our day off, but she wants us to take on the case."

"The same Javier Garcia who's running the drug cartel down by the docks?"

"That's the one," Carlton said. "Chief said she wanted the best for this job."

The two shared a proud smile, before Juliet clapped her hands. "Right, well then it's a good thing we're already dressed. Do you need a shower?"

"No, I'm good. The Chief sounded like she needs us ASAP," Carlton said, putting on his suit jacket.

"Then let's go," Juliet said, putting on her suit jacket as well. "And maybe we can stop off for a coffee and some Danishes."

"As long as it's quick," Carlton said as they hurried to the car.

"We can't work on an empty stomach," Juliet scolded. "Especially after the night you had."

Lassiter sighed. "Do you still have your punch-card?" he asked.

Juliet visibly lit up. "Yes, and I only need one more for the free coffee, which you can have."

"Well, lets stop off there then. And…thanks…"

"You're welcome, Carlton."

"For the free coffee," he added.

"I know," Juliet said with a smile. "And oh, look. I get to drive since you don't have a car," she teased.

"Who says?" Carlton asked, plucking the keys out of her hand. He walked to her car with her grumbling behind him, stopping just after unlocking the driver side door. "You know, I don't feel like dealing with fiddling with the seat this morning, since you are so blasted short. Why don't you drive after all?"

Juliet took the keys from his hand and with a large smile, got into the driver seat while he went over to the passenger seat. "Buckle up," she said while adjusting her mirror.

"Already done," came the response. "Now let's go to work, partner."


	4. Lassiter and Vick

A/N: So here's the next one…sorry it took so long. I know it's short, but I don't think these two need a long story particularly. Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to review, it really keeps me going!

* * *

"So we believe the killer worked at the ice cream parlor at some point," Juliet finished.

"Detective O'Hara and myself have this under control," Carlton Lassiter assured. "There is no need to bring Spencer on board."

"Spencer? Oh yes, well if you think you have it under control, detectives," Police Chief Vick murmured, not even looking at the crime-fighting partners. "Unlike my husband," She continued, viciously stabbing a push-pin into the paper on her desk, "who said he had found a sitter."

"Yes, well, we have a few suspects which we're going to question today," Juliet said, looking at the chief questionably. "If that's okay…"

"Of course, it's okay. You're doing your job. You're doing the one tiny, little thing I asked you to do," Chief Vick reassured, looking at the two for the first time. Picking up a small, black book, she started flipping through it as the two started out the door. "Unless he's doing this because he really doesn't want to celebrate our anniversary. Maybe he's trying to end the marriage, he doesn't care anymore." Karen Vick punctuated her anger by slamming shut the tiny book upon her desk.

Partners Lassiter and O'Hara looked at each other again.

"Chief, is everything all right?" Juliet asked hesitantly.

"Of course," their boss said, a little too brightly. "Everything is just dandy. Now get to work you two."

The two exchanged another look, before Lassiter led his partner away, arm around her shoulder. "O'Hara, I'm putting you in charge. Why don't you start with the first suspect; they should be at the bingo hall right now. I'll meet up with you later."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Are you questioning me, detective? You've been doing well lately and this will help with your training."

"Training?" Juliet asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised. "You know what, never mind. I'll call you if something comes up."

Carlton nodded, and Juliet strode off while Lassiter hung around the Chief's office. After a few curious looks thrown his way and a few insults and suggestions thrown back at the snoopers, Lassiter headed back into the office where the Chief was still muttering to herself.

"Uh, Chief," Lassiter started.

"Yes, Detective?"

"If you need a sitter tonight, I'm available," Head Detective Lassiter spat out, the words rolling into one long dream-like sequence. As the two looked at each other in dead silence, Lassiter ducked his head and quickly strode out of the office to his desk. Chief Vick stared out in disbelief as she watched the tall, dedicated officer walk away.

With one more look at the small, black book that had shown nothing but failure all day, Vick all but jumped out of the seat and followed Carlton to his desk to only usher him back into her office. Shutting the door, she turned to the man who was looking anywhere but her. "Detective, what did you say when you were just in here?"

"We are close to catching the killer, and D…"

"No, not that; afterwards, when you were alone." Vick prompted with a wry smile.

"I said, if you need a sitter tonight." Lassiter repeated slowly, acting as if it was beneath him to say it once more. "I'm available."

"You're available," the Chief repeated.

"Yes," Lassiter said, intently studying the stapler on her desk. "Wait, she's still not in diapers is she?"

"No," Vick drawled out. "She is potty trained by now. After all, she_ is_ five."

"Oh, well then we'll be fine. You know, I have a way with kids."

"Do you?"

"Oh yes, just ask O'Hara. Her nephews loved me. I almost wrecked her relationship with them, they preferred me so much."

"O...kay, I'll have to ask her about that. But seriously, Carlton, why are you offering?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

She looked at him not saying anything as the two locked in a battle of wills, Lassiter finally capitulating.

"Let's just say I know how important anniversaries are. Besides, you believed in me that time when everything thought I murdered that man. Not many police chiefs would do that," Carlton admitted softly. "So, what time should I be over?"

"First of all, you are a fine cop. Everyone who know you, had a feeling it wasn't really you. You are a boon to this department, Detective Lassiter." Chief Vick said hotly. She trailed off as the man looked at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. "And, and…are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said, his usual confidence firmly in place. "I'm the top detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department. I think I can handle a kid."

"All right then, I'll expect you at my house at 1900 sharp," Vick said with a bright smile, opening the door. "Oh, and Detective…"

"Yes," Lassiter asked, turning back around to face his boss.

"No gun, please."


	5. Vick and Henry

A/N: Short and sweet… having some writer's block so I'm sorry for the wait. There's just one more story to go, but I'm not sure when it's coming, so please have patience with me…reviews are appreciated :D

Chief Karen Vick couldn't stop her nose from wrinkling as she looked at the soggy pig-in-a-blanket that lay before her, misshapen and burnt.

"No foie gras, is it?" she heard from behind her. Turning she greeted her old friend and former mentor.

"Hello, Henry. And no, it's no foie gras, whatever that is. The department has fewer funds for the reunion this year, so the food was the first part to suffer. I think this is Sergeant Joliff's attempt at cooking, perhaps even his first attempt at cooking ever. The good news about the budget cut though is that we don't have to suffer through the third annual Santa Barbara Police Karaoke."

"That's a shame," Henry said dryly. "I heard Detective Lassiter was all prepared to delight us with his rendition of 'I Fought the Law'."

"Be happy you weren't around the station to see him saving his voice for the event. He submitted EVERYTHING in writing and even insisted others only communicate in writing to him; O'Hara was ready to throttle him. Where's that son of yours?"

"Off sulking that he and Gus won't be able to wow the crowd with their medley of Police Hits," Henry related. "Actually, I don't know where he is. He isn't the most forthcoming of souls, especially when it comes to his old man."

"Still, Henry, you raised a good son," Karen said, taking a ginger sip of the pink punch in her hands. "An unorthodox, slightly aggravating son, but a good one; you should be proud. How did you do it? Lily is still in diapers, and all I can think of is how she's going to be in therapy years from now blaming me for everything."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Karen," Henry chuckled. "Being a parent means your kids are going to blame you for everything no matter what; it's simply getting them to be that bitter adult alive and able to take care of themselves."

"Easier said than done?"

"Always."

"So you won't mind if I call you up in the middle of the night years from now, because she won't stop crying over some stupid boy who broke her heart, and I'm debating whether or not to arrest the twerp?"

"Call me anytime, Karen. I may not have been the perfect father to Shawn, but he turned out okay; in fact, he just keeps getting better."


End file.
